O restaurante
by s2-sakurachan
Summary: Sasori abre um restaurante, o garçom é o Itachi e os cozinheiros são Deidara e Tobi. Será que vai dar tudo certo? Uma coisa é certa, confusão é o que não vai faltar! .


Sasori estava parado, olhando para o seu novo restaurante

Sasori estava parado, olhando para o seu novo restaurante. Ele estava com um terno preto muito elegante, atrás dele estavam Itachi, Deidara e Tobi.

Sasori: Hoje é o grande dia! Vamos começar a trabalhar logo -

Deidara: (falando baixo) Trabalhar... só a gente que vai trabalhar un. -.\)

Itachi: (falando baixo também) É, e ele ainda paga uma miséria ò/.\ó

Sasori: O que vocês estão cochichando aí? o.ó

Deidara e Itachi: Nada /.\ .\)

Sasori: Hunf. Vamos entrar logo.

Eles entram no restaurante, a única pessoa que parecia estar realmente animada era Sasori, os outros estavam com caras do tipo "o-que-eu-estou-fazendo-aqui?"

Sasori: Itachi, vem comigo, vou te mostrar seu uniforme.

Sasori e Itachi vão até um cômodo no fundo do restaurante, Deidara e Tobi ficam esperando no mesmo lugar.

Deidara: Eu não acredito que eu aceitei esse trabalho, un. -.\)

Tobi: Não se preocupa, Tobi ajuda Deidara-senpai

Deidara: Tem como pio... – é interrompido pelo grito de Itachi

Itachi: O QUEEEEEEEEEE? Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: O que será que está acontecendo lá? O.\)'

Tobi: Tobi vai lá ver .

Deidara: Deidara também v... digo, eu também vou, um

Deidara e Tobi vão até onde estão Sasori e Itachi, e vêem Sasori segurando um uniforme simplesmente ridículo, era mais colado do que a roupa do Lee, a camiseta e a calça eram mais curtos que os braços e pernas do Itachi, e tinha um avental na frente.

Deidara e Tobi ficaram um tempo em silêncio olhando a cena.

Deidara: O.\)

Tobi: O.O

Sasori: o.õ

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Deidara e Tobi não agüentaram e começaram a rir

Deidara e Tobi: Hahahahahahahahaha XD

Sasori: O que tem de errado com o uniforme? uu

Itachi: Tudo! Eu não uso isso nem ferrando! ¬/.\¬

Sasori: Vai usar sim!

Itachi: Não vou!

Sasori: Vai!

Itachi: Não!

Sasori: Não vai!

Itachi: Eu vou, e assunto encerrado!

Sasori: Ok, você venceu, o uniforme é todo seu .

Itachi: Isso não vale ç/.\ç

Deidara e Tobi ainda estavam rindo sem parar. Sasori pegou outro uniforme.

Sasori: Deidara, esse aqui é o seu

Deidara: O que?? Ò.\)

Itachi: Se ferrou, também vai ter que usar XD

Deidara: Até parece que eu vou usar essa coisa, un u\)

Sasori: Ah, não vai usar?

Deidara: Não!

Sasori: Tá bom, está demitido ¬¬

Deidara: Tudo bem, um ¬.\)

Itachi: Sasori, tem certeza que você vai deixar o Tobi trabalhar na cozinha sozinho? o/.\õ

Sasori: É mesmo... Deidara, está readmitido .

Deidara: Eu não vou usar essa porcaria de uniforme, un u\)

Sasori: Posso saber porque?? Ò.Ó

Deidara: Porque é ridículo! Se o Tobi usar eu também uso, un

Sasori: Onde está o Tobi? o.o'

Tobi entra no cômodo gritando e... vestindo o uniforme -.-'

Tobi: Weeeeeeeeee! Como está Tobi com uniforme? -

Sasori: O uniforme é todo seu, Deidara .

Deidara: ¬.\)

Depois de todos vestirem seus "lindos" uniformes, eles se reuniram no salão principal

Sasori: Pronto, agora é só esperar nossos primeiros clientes

Deidara: Isso se tiver cliente, un-.\)'

Sasori: ¬¬

Itachi: O uniforme é mesmo necessário? ç/.\ç

Sasori: É! E se reclamar de novo te dou um rosa Ò.Ó

Itachi: T/.\T

Sasori: Chega de conversa, Deidara e Tobi, vão para a cozinha, Itachi, espere os clientes na entrada!

Todos obedeceram a ordem do Sasori, indo aos seus respectivos lugares. Itachi estava distraído na porta e nem viu os clientes chegarem

??: (olhando para Itachi): O.O

Itachi: /.\

??: Hahahahahahahahaha – chorando de tanto rir – O que é isso?

Itachi: Veio aqui para comer ou para ficar rindo de mim? Ò/.\Ó

Sasuke: Pra comer, mas rir de você é mais legal .

Itachi: Entra logo, seu emo ¬/.\¬

Sasuke entra no restaurante acompanhado de seus amigos

Quando Itachi vê Kiba entrando com o Akamaru, ele os pára

Itachi: Não são permitidos animais aqui

Kiba: Naruto, acho que você vai ter que ficar do lado de fora

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasori(chega de repente): O que está havendo aqui?

Itachi: Eu estou falando para eles que animais não são permitidos aqui

Sasori: Ah, deixa o Naruto entrar

Naruto: ¬¬²

Itachi: Mas eu não estou falando do Naruto, estou falando do Akamaru u/.\u

Sasori: Ah tá .'' Deixa ele entrar, é a inauguração mesmo...

Itachi vê Jiraiya entrando junto

Itachi: Não servimos sake!

Jiraiya: Acho melhor a gente em outro restaurante então uu

Naruto: Nada disso ero-sannin, entra logo u.u

Todos entram no restaurante e se sentam. Estavam lá Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Ino e Gaara.

Sakura: O que tem para comer aqui?

Itachi: Eu não sei se você sabe, mas já inventaram uma coisa chamada cardápio ¬/.\¬

Sakura: E onde está o cardápio? ¬¬

Itachi aponta para o cardápio que estava na frente de Sakura

Sakura: Eu já sabia que estava aqui, só queria testar sua atenção .'''

Itachi: Sei... -/.\-'

Sakura(olhando o cardápio): Mas aqui só tem ramen e misto quente O.O'

Naruto: RAMEN!! -

Itachi: É só isso que os nossos cozinheiros sabem fazer -/.\-'

Sasuke: E quem são os cozinheiros?

Itachi: O Deidara e o Tobi

Todos: Explicado -.-'

Já que não tinham muita escolha, eles escolheram misto quente, exceto Naruto que

obviamente escolheu ramen. E também pediram um refrigerante para acompanhar.

Itachi foi até a cozinha

Itachi: Preparem 5 mistos quentes, um ramen e peguem 6 refrigerantes.

Tobi: Tobi vai preparar tudo, Tobi cozinha muito bem .

Deidara: Você sabe cozinhar, Tobi? O.\)

Tobi: Claro, Tobi é muito inteligente 

Deidara: Tobi, quanto é 2 + 2?

Tobi(pensando): 2 + 2 ... o.o'

Deidara: Esquece -.\)'

Itachi: Comecem logo -.-'

Itachi volta ao salão principal

Itachi: Logo eu entregarei os seus pedidos

Um celular começa a tocar, Jiraiya pega o celular do bolso e atende

Jiraiya: Alô

??: Oi amor, te liguei para perguntar se eu posso usar seu cartão pra comprar um

vestido lindo que eu vi na loja hoje. Custa só 3.000 ienes

Jiraiya: Claro que pode

??: Ah, e eu posso comprar aquele carro que você achou lindo também? Aquele que

custa 50.000?

Jiraiya: Pode sim, amor

??: E aquela casa que a gente queria? Abaixaram o preço, agora está custando

7.000.000.

Jiraiya: Pode comprar tudo o que você quiser .

??: Obrigada amor, te amo

Jiraiya: Também te amo

Jiraiya desliga o celular

Todos: Quem era?? O.O'

Jiraiya: Sei lá... achei esse celular na rua hoje...

Todos: -.-'

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

Deidara: Tobi, os mistos já estão prontos?

Tobi: Sim, Deidara-senpai .

Deidara: Ótimo, já estou terminando o ramen, temos que chamar o Itachi, un – Deidara

pegou a panela com o ramen e estava indo até a pia onde estava a tigela, até que

Tobi: É QUATRO!! -

Deidara leva um susto com o grito de Tobi e derruba a panela

Deidara: O que é quatro? Ò.\)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai perguntou para Tobi quanto é 2 + 2, e Tobi descobriu que é 4.

Tobi is a good boy .

Deidara: Good boy o caramba, eu vou te matar Ò.\)

Deidara corre até Tobi, que bate sem querer nos mistos e derruba no chão também

Deidara: Olha só, a gente vai ter que fazer tudo de novo, un Ò.\)

No salão principal...

Naruto: Está demorando muito, dattebayo

Sakura: Você reclama demais, Naruto ¬¬

Sasuke: Mas é verdade, está demorando muito mesmo...

Gaara: Itachi, porque você não vai lá ver o que está acontecendo?

Itachi sai reclamando

Itachi(falando baixo): Tudo eu... tudo eu... ¬/.\¬

Na cozinha...

Itachi vê o ramen e os mistos espalhados pelo chão e Deidara tentando estrangular o

Tobi

Itachi: O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?? Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: Essa anta estragou tudo ¬.\)

Itachi: Já está todo mundo reclamando da demora ò/.\ó

Deidara: Então me ajuda a fazer tudo de novo, un ¬.\)

Itachi: Tá bom, o que eu tenho que fazer?

Deidara: Prepara os mistos, as coisas estão em cima da mesa

Itachi estava fazendo os mistos enquanto Deidara fazia outro ramen, depois de colocar o

presunto e o queixo nos pães, Itachi foi colocar tudo no microondas.

Itachi (tentando ligar o microondas): Mas que droga, isso não liga... – apertando tudo

quanto era botão – MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: O que você está fazendo? gota

Itachi: Essa porcaria não liga ò/.\ó

Deidara vai até o microondas e aperta um botão, e logo o microondas começa a

funcionar

Itachi: u/.\u

Depois que os mistos e o ramen finalmente estavam prontos, o Deidara estava

arrumando tudo para que Itachi pudesse levar as coisas até a cozinha, quando ele olha

para o Itachi ele vê que ele está...

Deidara: Comendo todos os mistos? O.\)

Itachi: Gomen u/.\u'

Deidara: Baka, agora a gente vai ter que fazer tudo de novo! Ainda bem que ainda

temos o ramen – olha para Tobi e vê que ele está jogando refrigerante no ramen – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? Ò.\)

Tobi: Tobi está fazendo ramen com refrigerante. Tobi is a good boy :D

Deidara: Eu vou te matar ò.\) – vai pra cima do Tobi

Itachi: Ei, calma Deidara, vamos... – no meio da briga Tobi joga um saleiro que acaba

acertando o rosto de Itachi – Filho da # Ò/.\Ó – entra na briga também

No salão principal...

Sasori vai até a mesa dos clientes

Sasori(falando com a Ino): Deidara, o que você está fazendo aqui? Seu lugar é na

cozinha o.ó

Ino: Eu não sou aquela ante, eu sou a Ino ò.ó

Sasori: Ah... .''' E então, estão gostando do restaurante?

Todos: NÃO! ¬¬

Sasori: Por quê? O.O'

Naruto: Estou aqui a um tempão e nada do meu ramen chegar u.u

Gaara: Eu sabia que não ia dar certo esse restaurante... o garçom é irmão do emo, os

cozinheiros são duas antas e o dono parece um fósforo

Sasori: Você não pode falar nada, você também tem cabelo vermelho ¬¬

Gaara: É, mas eu não sou feito de madeira o.ó

Sasori: Ora, seu... ò.ó

Naruto: Dá para os dois cabeças de tomates pararem de brigar? E Sasori, vai ver porque

estão demorando tanto ¬¬

Começam a ouvir vozes vindo da cozinha

Deidara: KATSU! KATSU! KATSU!

Itachi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN

Tobi: NÃO MATA TOBI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Sasori: Eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo -.-'

Na cozinha...

Sasori chega e vê uma verdadeira zona na cozinha

Sasori: O QUE É ISSO? Ò.Ó

Deidara e Itachi: Foi tudo culpa do Tobi O.\) O/.\O

Tobi: Não foi, Tobi is a good boy T.T

Deidara: Vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo ¬.\)

Itachi: Mas deixa eu fazer uma coisa antes... – amarra o Tobi e o prende dentro do

armário – pronto, assim ele não atrapalha mais ¬/.\¬

Deidara: Boa Itachi, agora vamos fazer tudo de novo ç.\)

Sasori: Eu ajudo!

E assim finalmente eles conseguem fazer os pedidos e levar para os clientes

Sasori: Pronto, aqui está . - entrega o pedido de todos

Sasuke: Achei que ia morrer de fome ¬¬'

Kiba(cochichando para Naruto): Ei, Naruto

Naruto: O que?

Kiba: Eu sei um jeito da gente não precisar pagar nada

Naruto: Como? O.O

Kiba pega um vidro com algumas baratas

Kiba: A gente usa essas baratas, falamos que elas estavam na comida e não vamos pagar

por causa disso

Naruto: Boa Kiba - - Sem querer Naruto bate a mão no vidro, que cai e quebra, e as

baratas começam a andar pelo restaurante

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, UMA BARATA!! O.O''' –sobe na mesa

Sakura: BARATA?? O.O''' – sobe na mesa também

Sasori: Barata no meu restaurante? O.O

De repente entram dois homens no restaurante

??: Somos da vigilância sanitária

Todos: OROCHIMARU? O.O

Sasuke: O.O – se esconde debaixo da mesa, tremendo

Sakura: Sasuke, o que foi? O.O'

Sasuke: Foi horrível O.O

#Flashback do Sasuke#

Eu estava indo até o quarto do Orochimaru para falar com ele, quando abri a porta...

Orochimaru(em cima da mesa): Aumenta o som aí, Kabuto

Kabuto aumenta no último volume a música créu na velocidade 5

Orochimaru estava dançando em cima da mesa

Orochimaru: Créu, créu, créu, créu – dançando

Sasuke: #.# - desmaia

#Fim do flashback#

Sakura: Deve ter sido horrível mesmo O.O'

Orochimaru: Chega de conversa, eu vim ver o restaurante

Sasori: Está tudo certo com o meu restaurante o.ó

Ino: Olha a barata ali ó.ò – aponta

Orochimaru: Tem baratas no lugar, anota isso Kabuto

Kabuto anotando tudo em um caderninho

Orochimaru: Eu quero ver a cozinha

Sasori, Deidara e Itachi: Não ç.ç

Orochimaru: Porque não? Estão escondendo algo? o.ó

Sasori: Não... é que a cozinha... não está muito...

Orochimaru: Não quero saber, eu vou ver a cozinha – indo em direção a cozinha

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi e Kabuto vão atrás

Orochimaru: O que aconteceu aqui? A terceira guerra mundial? O.O Anota tudo Kabuto

Kabuto continuava a anotar as coisas no caderninho

Orochimaru vai até o armário e encontra Tobi preso dentro dele

Tobi: Orochimaru achou Tobi, Orochimaru is a good boy :D

Orochimaru: Esse restaurante está fechado a partir de agora u.u

Sasori: Não T.T

15 minutos depois, do lado de fora do restaurante...

Naruto: Eu não acredito, a gente veio aqui pra que afinal de contas? O.ó

Gaara: Verdade, a gente nem comeu nada

Sakura: Só perdemos tempo ¬¬

Jiraiya: Eu falei que a gente deveria ter ido para outro lugar u.u

Sasuke: Mas você falou isso só porque aqui não tinha sake u.u

Kiba: Vamos embora daqui ¬¬

E todos voltam para Konoha

Enquanto isso, os Akatsukis...

Sasori: Eu não acredito nisso T.T

Itachi: O jeito é se conformar agora...

Deidara: Tudo culpa do Tobi, un Ò.\)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy T.T

Na semana seguinte…

Sasori estava parado na frente de seu novo bar

Sasori: Hoje é o grande dia! Vamos começar a trabalhar logo -

Deidara, Tobi e Itachi: De novo não -.-'


End file.
